


now it's your turn to sing

by ried (riiiied)



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riiiied/pseuds/ried
Summary: Ren decided it was his turn to give back.
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	now it's your turn to sing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [presentday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/presentday/gifts).



For all the rough, no-nonsense persona he liked to put on, Ren knew that Nayuta was much softer than that at heart.

More than once, he had been “coincidentally” waiting outside during rainy days, offering his umbrella to Ren because “there’s no helping it”.

He’d “happen” to find things Ren had misplaced, and it was just because he “wasn’t as clumsy” as Ren.

He was even surprisingly careful on the bed, not hesitant but never too rough.

And yet, he always shied away whenever Ren offered for him to give rather than just always take, saying that he didn’t need it.

Ren wasn’t exactly unsatisfied with what they had - that Nayuta had let in him this much was an enormous step already. Yet still, it would be good to see Nayuta be not so guarded around him.

The proposal, predictably, was met with resistance at first, Nayuta raising his eyebrow with that stare that said “are you kidding me”.

"Are you saying you’re not satisfied with something"

"Of course not. But I want to be the one doing it to you, instead of always the other way around."

"No need. I can take care of myself."

"But… I want to try to be the one to take care of you." Ren moved closer to Nayuta on the couch, to which Nayuta tried to avert his gaze. It was always like this whenever he tried to avoid talking about something, but for the show, he would usually relent in the end if Ren asked nicely enough. "Please?"

Nayuta cast a sharp glance, almost a glare, at Ren, face so close it was almost pressed to his shoulder, before sighing in defeat. "Fine. Do what you want. And don't think I would hold my tongue if you suck at it."

In lieu of words, Ren answered with a smile and a kiss on Nayuta's lips, first a quick peck, then a deeper one as he readjusted his position to straddle Nayuta, arms around his shoulder. At that, Nayuta also moved his hands up against Ren, but Ren gently pushed him away when his hand started to make a move to grab his shirt..

"It's my turn to lead now, right?"

Nayuta seemed as if he wanted to complain, but then withdrew his hand with a small grumble. It may seem like a half-hearted gesture, but knowing how headstrong he was like with others, Ren knew it showed just how much Nayuta was willing to give him. It was a work in progress, but the progress was definitely there.

Ren slowly moved down, first moving his kisses down to Nayuta’s neck, at which he felt a slight twitch on the skin under his lips. Nayuta made no move to push him away, however, and with a glance up to confirm, Ren moved further down. He made sure to trace Nayuta’s body from above his shirt, careful not to give him too many surprises at once - that was, until his hands reached Nayuta’s belt. He again glanced up, inquisitive, and although Nayuta’s brows were knitted, he simply grunted, as if urging Ren to go forward.

Slowly, Ren unbuckled Nayuta’s belt, and with no further rush, worked on his zippers. He made sure only to pull down just enough to give him the access he needed - letting Ren get this far was probably already a compromise in his mind, no point in making him feel even more exposed. Ren ran his fingers outside the fabric of the briefs, keeping his touches featherlight and periodically looking up to check Nayuta’s reaction. His brows were furrowed even deeper and his fingers twitched, but he didn’t say a word.

“Nayuta-kun, how do you feel?”

“What do you mean ‘how do you feel’, you’re barely doing anything.”

“No, I mean… just in general.”

Nayuta raised an eyebrow, and Ren expected some more grumbling, but he only sighed. “Just keep going with your thing.”

Ren hooked a finger into the elastic, and now it was his turn to hesitate. He knew he wanted to do this - he liked it when Nayuta would go down on him, and he wanted to do the same. But what if he couldn’t do it as well? Nayuta might conclude that it was all a waste of time, and continue shutting him out. But he had gotten this far, and the only way to know was to continue.

Ren pulled down, finally getting some skin contact, and he found himself gasping just as Nayuta did. He had just barely started, but being on this side of the action had already felt as fascinating as he expected - seeing Nayuta half-hard already, after he’d only done so much, just made him realise how much he could actually affect Nayuta despite the latter’s attempts to hide it.

“What’s so funny about it?”

“Ah? No, I’m just glad you don’t seem to mind this too much.”

“If I minded it, do you think you’d even be here?”

Ren held back a laugh, settling for a smile instead. “That’s good to hear.”

With that as his cue to go ahead, Ren started putting more pressure on his touches, slowly moving up and down, gradually feeling Nayuta getting harder under his touches.He could feel Nayuta’s leg tensing and hear his breathing getting louder - it was perhaps time to go and put him in more ease. Drawing closer, he planted a quick kiss on the tip, to a stifled chuckle from Nayuta - whose eyes were wide with half surprise, half terror when Ren looked up at him.

“Nayuta-kun?”

“Y-you just surprised me, that’s all. Also, it tickles.”

“Does it? Then…” This time, he opened his mouth and slowly took the tip in, circling it with his tongue. “How’s that instead?”

“That’s… not too bad.”

It was high praise coming from Nayuta. Taking that as an encouragement, Ren dipped his head down again, taking Nayuta in slowly, partly not too startle Nayuta, partly to not startle himself - as eager as he was to give more, he wouldn’t want to mess up and accidentally bite down or scratch with his teeth or something. His hand joined in, circling the base and stroking lightly, and at that, he heard a gasp coming from above him. When he looked up, Nayuta was resolutely pressing his lips crossing together, as if pretending he hadn’t made any noise.

“What? I didn’t say you have to stop.”

“Okay, then.” Ren moved his hands again, but kept his sight fixed on Nayuta, who raised his eyebrow at the sight.

“What now?”

“You don’t have to hold back your voice, you know.”

“Huh?”

“Well, you look like you’re trying to keep silent, so I think you don’t have to do that.”

“It’s my business if I want to make noises like an idiot or not.”

“I don’t think you sound stupid, though, I want to hear your voice.”

“You can hear that next time we go on stage.”

“But I like hearing your voice even outside of that, though.” Pausing for a moment, Ren stretched his back, slightly closing the gap between them. “And all the other times, you always sound like you’re holding it back even when I’m not, and… I want to hear you when you’re not holding back.”

Nayuta’s lips twitched wordlessly for a moment before he huffed loudly. “Fine, whatever. Just don’t expect me to make up oohs and aahs just because you want to hear me.”

Ren smiled. “I don’t need you to make up anything, I just want to hear you as you are.” 

He resumed his previous position, taking Nayuta’s cock into his mouth again. But this time, he tried sucking just a bit harder as he pulled away, which netted him the slight moan that he wanted. True to his words, Nayuta didn’t make that much noise throughout, mostly just heavy breathing and muted groans, but those were enough of a delight to Ren’s ears.

Still, he didn’t want to keep Nayuta waiting for too long, and he picked up his pace. Surely enough, so did Nayuta’s quickening gasps, much to his delight. The fingers sneaking into his hair, just the right balance between forceful and gentle, only further encouraged him. Soon, he heard a loud grunt from above him, followed by the feeling of warmth spilling into his mouth.

Without thinking too much about it, he gulped.

“Oi, what are you doing?”

“I… swallowed?”

“Why the hell did you do that?”

“I shouldn’t have?”

“Don’t go around just drinking anything! What if you hurt your throat?”

Digesting the words, Ren finally smiled and said, “It’s not ‘just anything’, it came from you. And also… I’m glad you worried about me.”

Nayuta clicked his tongue. “It’s just boring going up against someone who isn’t at full strength.”

Ren chuckled. “I’m still glad. And I’m glad you seemed to have enjoyed that as well.”

“And when did I say that.”

“Uh, I assumed because you just c-”

“Okay, okay, you weren’t terrible,” Nayuta cut him off with a shooing gesture. “And…”

“And?”

Nayuta averted his gaze. “I don’t mind if you want to do that again.”

Ren’s smile grew wider as he laid his head on Nayuta’s lap. “I would like that.”


End file.
